<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemy of the Highest Order by laureas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656387">Enemy of the Highest Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureas/pseuds/laureas'>laureas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is unhappy and in overprotective ‘Dad’ mode, Enough with idolizing the Dark Side, Gen, No Reylo Here, Rey Skywalker, The Last Jedi Fix-it starting Anakin Skywalker, my blend of Legends and Disney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureas/pseuds/laureas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will spare nothing in finding and eliminating this individual, am I clear? He is a enemy of the highest order to us,” Snoke snarled. “And another thing Hux. Kylo Ren MUST not know!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala(mentioned), Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue </p><p>He didn’t understand. One moment he was finally a peace, reunited with his brother and happily watching his children celebrate. And the next moment he had been yanked away, waking up to a world full of pain. The same pain he had suffered though for the last 23 years of his life.. Had that peace been a dream? Was he still on the second Death Star? He realized that he floating in cloudy bacta and his eyes narrowed. He reached for the Force only to hesitate as both sides, Light and Dark answered. And memories not his own rushed in. A young DarkSider hoping to impress his master with a gift? Finding a Sith holocron, meshing dark knowledge and forbidden technology to bring the master’s idol back to life. And In doing so, creating the First Order’s newest and worst enemy. The young knight hardly knew it yet but while he may have brought forward a copy of Darth Vader’s body, the spirit that had been yanked from its peace was not that of the Sith Lord. It was that of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and very, very overprotective father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh no you don’t!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin felt he need to apologize for taking so long to find his son<br/>Best have a gift for such, right? Even better if he stops a patricide in the process, true?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyper-space in route to</p>
<p> Ahch-to, 5 years later.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker smiled to himself as he set the auto-pilot on. He’d seen the Falcon escape the destruction of Starkiller Base. The resistance was returning to D’Qar which meant he had a little more time to get to his son. His smile grew bigger as he thought of the gift he was bringing Luke</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scars on his face made it painful to smile, yet he didn’t care. He had managed to stop an atrocity committed in ‘Darth Vader’s’ name.  What his gift decided to do it himself after showing and reassuring Luke was not his decision to make</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Speaking of which the man should have been awake by now. Time to go check and see that he was alright. And use his name too.  After all he doubted the man would appreciate being referred to as ‘my son’s gift’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Stiffly he moved to the cargo hold, his prosthetic  knee joints squealing. <em>Had to be as authentic as possible with me,didn’t they? This will be the fifth time this month I had to splice a new relay for these joints. Ugh, I’m really getting old alright!</em>  He snorted at his own thoughts which thoroughly startled his ‘guest’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Thought you died at Endor,” Han Solo snarled at his ‘rescuer’. Anakin huffed as he said down in front of the smuggler. And hello to you too, Captain Solo,” he snarked back. I did die at Endor. My presence is from some Force forsaken fool trying to appease his master with ‘Darth Vader’.” Solo gave him a incredulous stare look </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what exactly did you do?”</p>
<p>  “I used both sides of the force to create the illusion that you died, Solo. It had to feel ‘real’ to keep up the illusion. And frankly you deserve a little bit of pain leaving my daughter like that.”</p>
<p>Han just snarled.“Like you’re father of the year material! How long has it been since you came back? Where were you when Ben Fell to the Dark Side?”</p>
<p>The ‘man’ on the other side of the table sighed.</p>
<p>“As I told you before I was not pulled from the Force until after Ben Solo pledged himself to the Dark Side and became Kylo Ren.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just great. Always a ‘good’ excuse,” said Han looking at his father-in-law with pure disgust. Finally he let out a resigned sigh. As Anakin got up to return to the cockpit his knee joints screeched in protest. Which in turn caused Han to snicker. “Oh, go get oiled, wheeze-droid!” Han yelled as Anakin left</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> No matter what His Lordship tries</em>, Solo thought. <em>It can’t be worse than thinking my own son tried killing me. Nothing can top that!</em> Han didn’t even notice that the ship was shaking and groaning for a full minute after his last insult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Still he did flinch at the roar from the bass vocoder. “I am <b><span class="u">NOT</span></b> Grevious or anything like him, Solo!”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised my Discord friends to credit them for Solo’s last insult. So shout out to enmudecer and misschrisdaae for the help</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>